


With Loss Comes Enlightenment

by Merfilly



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-06
Updated: 2010-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-14 14:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janette reflects over Natalie's place in Nick's life</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Loss Comes Enlightenment

From the moment Janette saw the board's setup in Nicholas's new game, she knew she was at a deeper disadvantage than ever before. She watched the woman he had grown so fond of, fearing the sway of this doctor. Many times, she pondered the idea of setting Natalie free of her mortal coils, just to remove her poisonous influence from Nicholas, yet Janette held back.

Such a move would cause Nicholas to revile her as thoroughly as he already reviled their maker.

She would never truly warm to Natalie, but as the night drew on, Janette glimpsed the truth, bitter as it was. Her darling Nicholas had moved beyond a point where Janette could hold him, and it was time to let go. Such a lesson betrayed all Lacroix had ever taught her, and yet it felt right. Other games called to Janette, and she kept a wary eye on Nicholas, but it was time to be herself, not his keeper.


End file.
